Sympathy for the Devil
is the twelfth episode of the fifth season and the 90th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Derek's mother comes to visit, and Lexie and Sloan still try to keep their relationship a secret. Bailey and Arizona clash while Derek, Cristina, and Meredith treat a prisoner. Full Summary Bailey watches Jackson sleep as Arizona arrives. Bailey says Jackson's BP is a little down, so they might get him bumped up on the transplant list. Arizona can't believe she paged her 911 at 2:30 in the morning for that. Chatting all night about UNOS won't get Jackson his organs sooner, so she suggests Bailey get some sleep. Bailey says Jackson is running out of time. Arizona says they always are and welcomes her to peds. Derek angrily walks into William's room. His latest images show his brain contusions are expanding, so he has to operate. William asks if it could kill him. Derek says yes if they don't treat it. William says they're going to execute him in 5 days, so he'll take his chance with the brain thing. He can refuse the surgery and die on Derek's watch. Lexie and Mark are up in the attic, where Lexie is staying. The others are up and busy, so Mark can't sneak out of the house. Lexie explains they're cleaning since Derek's mother is coming to visit. That woman practically raised him, so she can't find out he's with Lexie, the forbidden fruit. The others are in the living room. Alex thinks Meredith will tank in the first five minutes. Sadie trusts she'll do well. George tells Meredith that Carolyn will love her. Meredith, clamping a bottle of tequila, says mothers don't love her. Mothers love bubbly people like Izzie. Denny says his mother would've liked Izzie. Izzie has stashed all the tequila and condoms. The place smells musty, though, so it doesn't feel homey, but Izzie can't fix a feeling. Alex then says Rebecca peed on the couch cushion. Izzie starts to remove it. Behind their becks, Mark sneaks out the front door. Out on the front porch, he bumps into Derek. He quickly asks Derek if he wants to get a drink, but Derek says it's 4 in the morning. Mark then says he probably should have called first and that he heard his mother's coming. Good times. He walks off. At the hospital, Izzie is counseling Meredith on how to seem likable. Meredith's forced smile doesn't exactly say that. Izzie asks if she's sure she's gonna wear her hair loose like that. Outside William's room, Cristina sees Meredith's high ponytail but doesn't say anything about it. Derek arrives and comments on it. Meredith explains it's for his mother. Derek tells William his brain is swelling rapidly, so he strongly suggests William takes the surgery. William says this place is better to die than the maximum-security prison. He's in good company. Derek tells Cristina and Meredith to monitor William's ICP. When he's finally unconscious, which will happen, they'll take him to surgery, as two doctors' consent is enough then. William turns to Meredith, who ignores his pleas. The doctors leave the room and Derek says he won't let William cheat the system. In the ER, Chuck tells Callie he has an infection. His brother Gary explains that he had surgery in Hong Kong. Chuck says he had his legs lengthened as he was really short. Callie knows the controversial procedure and takes a look at the legs, which look really bad. Chuck says he was promised two extra inches. Melinda, Jackson's mother, asks if they've heard from UNOS. They haven't. Sadie says finding a match shouldn't be a problem, but Bailey corrects her. Jackson has had transfusions, so there may be extra antibodies, which make it harder to find a match. Richard assures Melinda they're going to do anything to help Jackson. Bailey turns to Sadie and tells her she doesn't trust Sadie. She has to stay out of Bailey's way and if she has anything to say, she'll raise her hand and wait to be called on. Sadie thinks she's kidding, but Bailey is not. William notices Meredith's upset at him for killing the women. He asks if she'd feel better if she knew he was beaten as a child, every day. She asks if that's true. He says whatever makes her sleep at night. They arrive at the elevator, where Bailey's also waiting with Jackson. He notices the cuffs and asks William what he did. He replies traffic violation and asks Jackson why he's here. Jackson says he needs a new liver and intestine. William asks if he wants his. Derek's on the phone with someone who was supposed to pick up his mother at the airport, but she's arrived by bus. She happened to be on a cruise that landed in Seattle, and she was planning to check out the Space Needle. He can't come as he has back-to-back surgeries. She knows the drill, having given birth to 5 doctors, so she can wait and maybe meet his colleagues. She then sees Mark, who greets her, pretends to get paged, and walks off. Derek then sees Meredith and introduces her to his mother. She says Derek's been hiding her like a dog hiding a bone, so she can't wait to find out all about her. Alex and Izzie agree Meredith doesn't look too well. Alex says meeting the family always sucks. He'd never do that to Izzie. He walks off as Denny says he wouldn't either. Cristina joins Izzie and asks who the lady touching Meredith is. Izzie says it's Derek's mother. Cristina thinks Mer looks weird. Owen comes over and asks Cristina to do some of his post-ops and to go on a date. She didn't want him to play hot-and-cold, so he'll pick her up at 8. He walks off and Izzie says that was weird, too. Cristina walks off and Denny says another perk of dating a dead guy is no awkward dates. Jackson wonders why he can't have the man's organs. Bailey says they have rules to follow, and the man's offer was definitely against the rules. Outside the room, Melinda is on the phone with the insurance people again. Jackson wants Bailey to tell her something good today as she needs good news. William says he has a body full of good organs. Meredith says he might not even be a match and they'd have to cross-match his blood with Jackson's. William wants to save a life before he goes, so he wants to get tested. Meredith can't believe he really expects her to believe this. He says whatever helps her sleep at night. Chuck's infection made its way deep into his bones, so they have to remove the rods, and go in to clear out dead tissue. Chuck can't believe he's losing his two inches, but Mark says he's lucky if he gets to keep his legs at all. Chuck is done with all the tall men around him. Everybody literally looks down at him. He's gone on two dates with two women and no one wants to date the short guy. He wanted the two inches so bad because then his height is not embarrassing. Bailey wants to do a TIPS procedure on Jackson, but Arizona says it's like a band-aid on a bullet wound. She wants to wait for UNOS and trust the process. Bailey's tired of waiting and Arizona is the only one who's comfortable waiting. Arizona's now officially done with Bailey telling her how to do her job. They argue as Alex comes in to inform them they got organs. Arizona and Alex are on a plane to retrieve Jackson's organs. Arizona doesn't like flying as she feels closer to death then than in an OR. She says she met Izzie and asks if he thinks she's the one. He doesn't know. Arizona says they're at that age where you get married. Alex says he doesn't make plans. He'll get over it if there's no future. Izzie thinks Cristina and Owen fit together well. She cares because you only get to do a first date once, and it should be special. Cristina knows how to go on dates. George wonders why Meredith's eating pot roast. Cristina says it's a show lunch for the mother. The ponytail's gonna blow. Carolyn asks Meredith about her parents. Meredith says they're dead. Derek explains her mother died. Meredith dodges the question about her father by saying she has to go check on her serial killer patient. She leaves. Derek knows what his mother's thinking and says family's not Meredith's favorite topic. Carolyn thinks it must be awful for Derek to treat a murderer. Derek says his father died a long time ago, so he's fine. Lexie sits down with Mark, as the new rule is they lunch together if they sleep together. However, a bunch of other interns join them. Steve comes over, enthusiastic about tater tots. Mark says he has to go. He walks up to Carolyn, who knows he's been avoiding her. She still recognizes Mark's guilty face. He says he's sleeping with her. Carolyn can't believe he did it again. Mark clarifies he's sleeping with Meredith's sister, not Meredith herself. He points her towards Lexie. Bailey is in Jackson's room, prepping him for the surgery. Melinda can't believe they're finally getting out of the hospital. It'll be nice not to see Bailey's face every day. At the other hospital, Arizona and Alex see the kid whose organs they're supposed to remove. Meredith's checking up on William. He notices the ponytail, too. He's really circling the drain. Meredith informs him they found other organs for the kid. He asks if she knew they let him choose between hanging or lethal injection. He asks which one she'd choose, medically. She says with hanging, your spinal cord gets severed. You don't die for several minutes. With the injection, you get put to sleep first, and then your breathing and heart get stopped. He asks if he was a match for Jackson. She says he was. Carolyn walks up to Lexie and asks her if she's a good girl. Lexie says yes. Carolyn asks her about her sexual partners and criminal record. She says 6 or 7 and a speeding ticket. Carolyn asks where the gift shop is. Lexie tells her. Callie says this is why she doesn't do this procedure: you have to live with broken bones for months for a few extra inches. Mark gets you'd be willing to go through a bit of pain and agony for a little bit of pleasure. Callie asks why he doesn't just stop what he's doing. He replies it doesn't feel bad when he's doing it. It's great. Maybe Callie would feel the same. Callie says she used to walk tall around here. Then came George and he took off an inch. Erica shaved off a few more. That humiliation makes you shorter. She's scared of another personal failure because that would cut her off at the knees. On their way back to Seattle, Arizona brings up Valentine's Day. She suggests jewelry. He asks what's wrong with her. They removed organs from a kid and she doesn't care, as she keeps talking rainbows and relationships. Arizona gets they just pulled the plug on the kid. She knows about the tiny coffins. She dreams about them, so she'll keep talking rainbows and crap and make plans for tomorrow because that's what you do. You make plans. You face forward and turn your back on the coffins. Derek and Owen talk about William. He wants to control his faith by dying here. Derek introduces Owen to his mother, who returned from the gift shop with bears for Derek's nieces. Derek introduces her to Owen. She says she was a navy nurse for 25 years and asks where he was stationed. In Iraq, in the thick of it. She thinks he must have stories, but he says not any worth telling. Cristina tells Owen she finished his post-ops. He thanks her. They're quiet for a minute and Cristina asks what his best surgery was, one of Izzie's suggested questions, but then calls it stupid and walks off. In the OR, Arizona allows Bailey to remove the clamp from the vena cava, the final step. Sadie raises her hand and draws Bailey's attention. She says there's a spot on the duodenum. William's ICP is critical, so they have to get him to the OR. He says no. He's not scared of dying. He just doesn't want to do it strapped to a table. He asks Meredith to let him go. Cristina and Derek come in and prep him for transport. Derek signs the form and asks Meredith to sign, too, but she can't. Cristina signs in her place. Derek says Cristina's scrubbing in. Bailey says this can't be happening. She's trying to find the source of the clots. Richard says she has to take the organs out, as they're dead. He'll die if they keep them in, or take them out. Arizona suggests a portacaval shunt. It'll keep the circulation going and bypass the liver. It's temporary, but all they got. They only have 24 hours to find him new organs. Derek removes part of the skull, so the swelling can resolve. They'll put it in his abdomen so circulation there can keep the bone marrow alive. Cristina thanks him for letting her scrub in. He says they're finally seeing eye to eye on something. Sadie asks Bailey if they're ever gonna find out why it clotted off. She says the pieces sometimes just break. Sadie says she's like that. Her life is in pieces. They just keep breaking. She's not trying to piss Bailey off by being here. She's just trying to keep herself together, piece by piece. Cristina ends up in the residents lounge with Meredith. She tells her the ponytail looks ridiculous. She leaves and Meredith takes out the ponytail. Carolyn tells Mark that Lexie is a lovely girl. Mark says she's off-limits. Carolyn says the problem is him: he's always had very low expectations for himself. It's time to raise them. He says she's 24. He has the maturity of a horny 15-year-old, she says, so he needs young. Callie tells Chuck they shaved off a quarter inch. Chuck can't believe he's now under 5' 3". Gary gets very frustrated. He never tried out for varsity basketball because it would make Chuck feel too bad for feeling short. He can't talk about a bad day to his brother, because maybe he had a bad day as well, and he's short on top it. He couldn't get depressed over Lori leaving him, because Chuck didn't have a girlfriend and he was short. And by the way, the reason he can't get a girlfriend is not because he's short, it's because that's all he cares about. No one cares how short he is. Chuck realizes he's an ass. Gary says yeah, and he's short. Owen tells Carolyn goodnight. She asks how he's been sleeping. When she can't sleep, she uses valerian root. He says he sleeps just fine and walks off. Derek is checking up on William. William wonders why they couldn't just let him go. He thinks maybe Derek deep down knows he's not better than William. He decides who lives or dies, but they call it medicine for him. Derek says nobody gets to choose, and certainly not the women he slaughtered. He will make sure William doesn't die in the hospital, because he won't allow him to get off that easy. He's nothing like William. Carolyn finds Meredith, but she was looking for Derek. Meredith says she seems nice and it seems Carolyn wants to like her, so it's only fair she should know that the Meredith from today was fake. Mothers don't like her. She's dark and cloudy. She feels bad for serial killers. Carolyn says it was nice to meet her. She walks past Izzie, who shakes her head at Meredith. Izzie's in an on-call room with Denny. She wants to meet Denny's mother and go on a date with him without her looking like a crazy person talking to herself. She wants him alive. She's breaking up with him. Callie asks Mark if he wants to get a drink, but he has plans. The elevator doors open and Lexie's waiting for him. Mark tells Callie that all she can do is walk tall. She loved, she fought, and she lost. He tells her to walk tall. Owen shows up at Cristina's place. He's really late, but he didn't want her to think he stood her up. She asks if he's drunk. He hasn't been on a date for 5 years, so he took a drink to take the edge off. He knows this is not what she deserves, but he'll make it up to her. Cristina says he needs to shower. He walks into her bathroom, but she didn't mean here. Derek and his mother are sitting on a bench outside the hospital. She gives him a ring that his father wanted him to have, for the right girl. He wonders how she can know Meredith's the right girl. She knows enough. She knows it's easier to have compassion for a good person than a serial killer. She knows how angry he still is about his father. He admits he's angry and asks if she isn't. She says she still can't sleep on his side of the bed, but she's not angry anymore. She says Derek sees things in black and white, and Meredith doesn't. He needs her. She's the one. Owen calls out for Cristina from the shower. He's in there, dressed. He thought of his best surgery and tells her about it. It was a body full of holes and there was bleeding everywhere, so he lay on top of the guy to stop the bleeding for two hours. The guy didn't bleed out. He made it home and he sent a letter to Owen to thank him, but then he shot himself. Cristina takes off her shoes and gets in the shower with Owen. She takes off his tie and caresses his face. Alex tells Izzie they have a few vacation days coming up and suggests they take a road trip to Iowa. He thinks his mother would like to meet her. She kisses him and leaves to get a bottle of tequila. While Alex is waiting for her to come back, Denny sits down with Alex and says they gotta talk. Bailey leaves Jackson's room. Meredith's outside. She just heard. She asks what happens now. Bailey says they wait for a miracle. Meredith walks into William's room and tells him about the piece of his skull that got removed. His brain is virtually exposed. If that area somehow got damaged, it would cause intracranial bleeding, which would result in brain death. So, she stresses he needs to be careful not to damage it. He understands what she's saying. He asks if she's doing this for the kid or for him. She says whatever helps him sleep at night. She leaves the room. He removes his pillow and starts banging his head on the frame of the bed. Cast 512MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 512CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 512IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 512AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 512GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 512MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 512RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 512CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 512MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 512LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 512DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 512DennyDuquette.png|Denny Duquette 512CarolynShepherd.png|Carolyn Shepherd 512OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 512SadieHarris.png|Sadie Harris 512WilliamDunn.png|William Dunn 512ArizonaRobbins.png|Dr. Arizona Robbins 512MelindaPrescott.png|Melinda Prescott 512ChuckRubin.png|Chuck Rubin 512GaryRubin.png|Gary Rubin 512Interns.png|Ryan Spalding (far right) 512JacksonPrescott.png|Jackson Prescott 512Interns.png|Intern Graciella (second from left) 512InternSteve.png|Intern Steve 512Interns.png|Intern Megan (second from right) 512InternLaura.png|Intern Laura (third from left) Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Stars *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette *Tyne Daly as Carolyn Shepherd Guest Stars *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Melissa George as Dr. Sadie Harris *Eric Stoltz as William Dunn *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Samantha Mathis as Melinda Prescott *Jason Kravits as Chuck Rubin *Ernie Grunwald as Gary Rubin *Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding Co-Starring *Aaron Refvem as Jackson *Gloria Garayua as Intern Graciella *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Molly Kidder as Intern Megan *Candice Afia as Intern Laura Medical Notes Jackson Prescott *'Diagnosis:' **Cirrhosis **Short gut syndrome *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Sadie Harris (surgical intern) **Laura (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Bowel transplant **Liver transplant **Portacaval shunt Jackson was on the list waiting for a liver and intestine transplant. A set of organs came in and was retrieved, but when they transplanted them into Jackson, Sadie noticed a black spot on the duodenum. The organs were dead, so they removed them. They did a portacaval shunt as a temporary fix while they looked for another new set of organs. William Dunn *'Diagnosis:' **Brain contusions *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery William's brain contusions were expanding, so Derek said he needed surgery. However, he refused, so they waited until his brain swelled and he was unconscious, at which point, two physician signatures were required to operate. When he reached that point, they rushed him to surgery. They removed part of his skull cap and put it in his abdomen. After surgery, Meredith warned him that he had no skull covering his brain on top and so he should avoid any possible damage to the area, knowing that he wanted to die in the hospital. After she left, he started ramming his skull into the top of his hospital bed. Chuck Rubin *'Diagnosis:' **Severe infection *'Doctors:' **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Chuck had had surgery in Hong Kong to have his legs lengthened. After surgery, he developed a severe infection around the lengthening device. The infection had gone all the way down to his bone, so they had to remove the device and clean out the infection. In surgery, they had to remove ¼" of bone in order to save his legs, making him shorter than when he started. Mr. Kenner *'Diagnosis:' **Constipation *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Enema Mr. Kenner was a patient in 2212 who needed an enema. Owen's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Blast injury *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Owen told the story of his best surgery ever. He had to hold pressure with his own body for two hours. The patient lived but later committed suicide. Music "Take Away the Words" - Winterpills "All the Same to Me" - Anya Marina "What a Pity" - Right Away, Great Captain "Last Days of Your Life" - Glass Pear "The Acrobat" - Johnathan Rice Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Sympathy for the Devil, originally sung by The Rolling Stones. *This episode scored 12.95 million viewers. *It's revealed that Lexie is 24 years old. *'Spoiler alert:' While going to pick up Jackson's liver and intestines with Alex, Arizona mentions that she feels much closer to death on a plane, rather than in the OR. At the end of season eight, she was in a plane crash and nearly died. Gallery Episode Stills 5x12-1.jpg 5x12-2.jpg 5x12-3.jpg 5x12-4.jpg 5x12-5.jpg 5x12-6.jpg 5x12-7.jpg 5x12-8.jpg 5x12-9.jpg 5x12-10.jpg 5x12-12.jpg 5x12-13.jpg 5x12-14.jpg 5x12-15.jpg 5x12-26.jpg 5x12-27.jpg Behind the Scenes 5x12BTS1.jpg Quotes :Derek: Mark! :Mark: Hey there 'ya are. You wanna get a drink? :Derek: It's four in the morning. :Mark: Yeah, you're right. I should have called first. I hear your mom's in town. Good times. ---- :Meredith: During surgery, Dr. Shepherd removed a piece of your skull. Which means that your brain is now only covered by dura matter. It's virtually exposed. If some how that area were to be damaged... It would cause intacranial which would cause your brain to swell worse than it did today, which would result in brain death. So, as your doctor, I need you to be very careful not to damage it. Do you understand what I'm saying? :William Dunn: Dr. Grey. Are you doing this for the kid? Or for me? :Meredith: Whatever helps you sleep at night. ---- :Owen: Yang! Yang. I thought of it. I thought of my best surgery. :Cristina: You're wearing shoes in my shower. :Owen: It was my first blasting in the field. Body was managled, home-made explosive device, copper wires were embedded five inches deep in the abdomen, arms and legs hanging on by threads of skin. I never seen anything like it. Not in a textbook, not during residency. It was incredible. Body full of holes... trauma surgeons dream. I put turnakits on where I could, started tying arteries off with my bare hands, but the bleeding was every where, stomach, chest... the best pressure I could think of was my own body. So, I layed there for two hours on top of him, not moving trying to keep that dam from bursting with my own, hands and elbows, and knees... Body... full of holes. But he never bled out. I wouldn't let him. He made it to the hospital. He made it out. A month later, he sent me a letter thanking me for saving his life and then he shot himself. That was my best surgery. And my worst. ---- :Carolyn: Meredith. I was looking for Derek, I was hoping that maybe you'd be with him. :Meredith: You seem like a very nice person. You've been very kind, and you've given me a chance, and it seems like you wanna like me. So, it's only fair, you should know that the pink, and the ponytail, and the smiling with the teeth... I'm a fraud. It's fake. I'm not the kind of girl that mother's like. I'm not happy and bubblily. I'm dark and cloudy because I'm the type of crazy person that feels bad for serial killers. :Carolyn: It was very nice to meet you, Meredith. ---- :Mark: Walk tall. :Callie: What? :Mark: All you can do is be brave enough to get out there. You fought, you loved, you lost. Walk tall, Torres. ---- :William Dunn: Why didn't you just let me go? :Derek: You're not dying here. :William Dunn: What are you scared of, Dr. Shepherd? Losing control? Or maybe you know that deep down, you're no better than I am. You decide who lives and dies all the time but for you they call it medicine. Not a capital offense. :Derek: Nobody gets to choose. Not me. Not a patient in this hospital. And certainly not the 5 women that you slaughtered. So when I say that you're not gonna die in this hospital, I mean, there is no way in hell that I will let you die in this hospital! You don't get off that easy. I am nothing like you. ---- :Izzie: Mer looks weird. Does she look weird to you? :Alex: She looks like she's gonna pee her pants. :Izzie: Or crap. I made her hydrate. :Alex: Meeting the family always blows. I'd never make you do that. :Cristina: Who's that lady touching Meredith? :Izzie: Derek's mom. :Cristina: Oh, that's why she looks so weird. :Izzie: She does not look weird, okay? I've got it under control. Mer is doing great. :Cristina: She looks like she's gonna pee. ---- :William Dunn: You're upset with me. I get that. :Meredith: I don't get upset with patients. :William Dunn: You're mad at me for killing those women. I get that. Would you feel differently if you knew that I was beaten as a child? Every day. It's how I learned to read. I used to hide under the sink and sound out the letters in the detergent box. :Meredith: Is that true? :William Dunn: Did it make you feel better? Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dr. Grey. ---- :Bailey: Uh, Jackson's BP is a little down from yesterday. No big deal, but if we make a few calls, get pushy, maybe we can get him bumped up a few spots on the transplant list. :Arizona: Dr. Bailey, you paged me 911 at 2:30 in the morning, to what? Chat? :Bailey: Uh … you like to chat. You chatty. :Arizona: Not at 2:30 in the morning! Look, he's young, he's near the top of the list. UNOS will find him his organs, when they find him his organs and God knows that staying up all night chatting about it, is not gonna help. I'm go get some sleep, I suggest that you do the same. :Bailey: He's running out of time. :Arizona: They always are. Welcome to Peds. ---- :Arizona: So, Valentine's day. Personally, I think you can't go wrong with jewerly. If you want I can recommend some local places. :Alex: What is wrong with you? We just took a liver and an intestine from a little kid. A dead little kid. And you don't even care. You're talkin' about rainbows and relationships and crap. What the hell is wrong with you? :Arizona: You don't think that I know that they just pulled the plug on the kid? You don't think that I get that? You don't think I know about the tiny, tiny coffin that they're going to stick him in? I know about the tiny coffins. I see them all the time. In my sleep. So if you don't mind, I'm going to keep talking relationships and rainbows and crap. And I'm going to make plans for tomorrow. Because that's what you do, Karev, you make plans. You have to. You turn your back on the tiny coffins and you face forward. To the next kid. ---- :Callie: You know, I used to walk tall around here. I used to walk tall. Then George. He took off at least an inch. Then Erica went and left me, that shaved off a few more. I got shorter. All that humilation it makes you shorter, so yeah, I am afraid of getting burned. ---- :Lexie: Can I help you with something? Were you looking for Dr. Shep-- :Carolyn: Are you a good girl? :Lexie: I... What? :Carolyn: A good girl. I don't mean perfect, I mean relatively speaking. Are you? :Lexie: Yes. :Carolyn: How many sexual partners have you had? I won't judge. :Lexie: Um. 6. No, no 7. Kind of 6. It's kind of 7. :Carolyn: Criminal record? :Lexie: Speeding ticket. :Carolyn: How fast? :Lexie: Twelve miles over. :Carolyn: That's fast. :Lexie: It wasn't too... It was way too fast, but I was downhill. I was coasting, ma'am. :Carolyn: Now I don't suppose you can tell me where the gift shop is? :Lexie: First floor. East wing. ---- :Bailey: Okay, I made a list of the best pediatric GI's in the country. I figure between the two of us, we can get one of these guys to come down and do a TIPS procedure on him. :Arizona: Doing a TIPS on a kid that needs a new liver? That's like putting a band aid on a bullet wound. :Bailey: Well you have a better idea? :Arizona: I do. Waiting for UNOS, trusting the process. Why can't you do that? :Bailey: Because I'm tired of waiting while this kid is getting worse. Jackson's tired, his mother is too. The only one who's happy to sit on her ass and twiddle her thumbs and wait is you! :Arizona: Whoa. I've been patient with you. I've been nice. But I am really over you constantly telling me how to do my job. ---- :Derek: You are wearing an alarmingly high ponytail. :Meredith: Your mother is coming! ---- :Carolyn: She's a lovely a girl. :Mark: A lovely girl who's off-limits. :Carolyn: Baloney. She isn't the problem, you are. You have very low expectations for yourself, Mark Sloan. Since you were a little boy. And it's time to raise them. :Mark: She's 24. :Carolyn: You have the emotional maturity of a horny 1 5 year old. You need young. See Also de:Pakt mit dem Teufel fr:La tête haute Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S5 Episodes